Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 is an upcoming sequel to the Marvel Cinematic Universe film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. It was confirmed in April 2017, by James Gunn who will return to write and direct the third film.'Guardians of the Galaxy 3': James Gunn Returning to Write and Direct Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel as Groot *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri Development In November 2014, Gunn stated that, in addition to having the "basic story" for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 while working on the first film, he also had ideas for a potential third film.Interview: James Gunn Talks ‘Guardians 2,’ Small Vs Big Budgets And Being “Betrayed” By ‘Lost’ Despite this, Gunn stated in June 2015 that he was unsure if he would be involved with a third Guardians film, saying that it would depend on how he felt after making Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2.‘Guardians of the Galaxy 2’ Has Fewer Characters, One New In April 2016, Feige said on future MCU films, "it is still a big chess board for 2020 and beyond, but certainly I would say Guardians 3 is film that's up there. I don't know what exactly the order will be."Avengers: Infinity War Parts 1 and 2 Will Be Very Different Movies In March 2017, Gunn stated there would be a third film "for sure. We're trying to figure it out,"‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ Director James Gunn Teases The Guardians’ “Integral Part” In ‘Infinity War’ also adding, "There are no specific plans for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3. But we know unless something goes horribly — which is always possibly, you never know — I think that Marvel would want to make another movie."James Gunn Explains What He Really Meant About 'Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3' He also reiterated he was still unsure if he would be involved with the film and that he was going to figure out his involvement and his next project "over the next couple of weeks."‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ Director James Gunn Teases The Guardians’ “Integral Part” In ‘Infinity War’ The following month, Gunn announced he would return to write and direct Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3.'Guardians of the Galaxy 3': James Gunn Returning to Write and Direct On July 20, 2018, Disney and Marvel severed ties with Gunn after conservative commentators began circulating old controversial tweets surrounding topics such as rape and pedophilia, and called for his firing. However as of March, 15, 2019 he has been rehired by Disney to direct Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3 once again and would resume working on the film after he completes 2021's The Suicide Squad for Warner Bros. Pictures and DC Films. References Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe films Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Live-action films Category:Films based on books Category:Sequel films Category:IMAX films Category:Upcoming films